Once Apon a Twoleg
by BlueAndFire
Summary: Daydeam, a young cat with kits, is sent a prophecy on her kits' special night. It keeps happening, but what does it mean? Find out in this short book! Rated T because its warriors. (This is my first story, sorry if it's so bad)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's bad. Feedback would be great, good or bad, but thanks for reading, and I'll get started.**

 _PROLOGUE_

"We can't do that, Firestar! She has kits!" A blue-gray she-cat exclaimed.

"Well what do you know about kits? You gave away your own!" A brown tom with a twisted jaw murmured. A red cat glanced warningly at him.

"She will be sent once her kits are apprenticed. Any objections?" He looked around at the starry cats. No one objected, but the blue-gray she-cat look disapprovingly at him. The red tom nodded and prepared the message.

 **Sorry it's so short, but I want you guys to suggest some names, (kits and warriors) I already have one of the main characters names ready. Thx for reading, chapter 1 should be here soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

It's time for chapter 1! I promise, this will be longer, _cough, chough, Rosetail,_ and there is no alliances for the other clans yet because I can't make it right now, but keep suggesting names and let's start chapter 1.

Alliances

ThunderClan

Leader: Dapplestar-A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy: Thornwhisker-A dark brown tom

Warriors: Littleblossom-A small short haired white she-cat

Ashclaw-A light gray tom

Blossomfur-A spotted white and brown she-cat

Sweetheart-A blue-gray she-cat

Rosetail-A red she-cat

Ravenshade-A dusty brown tom

Graystripe-A gray tom

Brackenfur-A brown tom

Queens: Daydream-A golden furred she-cat

Nectarleaf-A pale yellow she-cat

Kits: Palekit-A dusty yellow tom

Shimmerkit-A golden she-cat

Doekit-A dusty black she-cat

Elders: Tawnystripe-A brown she-cat

Pinestep-A red-gold tom

"Mother, is it time yet?" Doekit asked me, her dusty pelt was ruffled.

"Almost" I reply. Doekit smiles and starts washing her brother, Palekit's sleek pale fur. _She will be such a great mother!_ I thought. Palekit sat still while Doekit washed his fur and Shimmerkit jumped over him.

"Kits, come here, it is almost time for your ceremony!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Ok, Daydream!" The kits chorused. I lick their fur until I here Dapplestar call. The kits follow me outside and listen to Dapplestar.

"These kits have reached the age to become an apprentice," She signals my kits to her. "Palekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Palepaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfur. I hope Bloosomfur will pass down all she knows on to you." She signals Blossomfur to come up. "Blossomfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Pinestep, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. You will be the mentor of Palekit, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Palekit." Palekit and Blossomfur touched noses and moved to the side to let Doekit through. Dapplestar did the same with Doekit and Shimmerkit. Shimmerpaw's mentor is Sweetheart and Doepaw's is Ashclaw. I saw Ravenshade, my mate, congratulate them.

Before I went to sleep, in the warriors den again, I saw my kits come back from exploring the territory and bring a mouse to Nectarleaf, who was expecting kits. I smiled and went to sleep.

Night was horrific. I saw Bluestar and Firestar next to each other. They spoke softly, I could barely hear them. "You will become the feared."

"Become friends with the feared and be ok." Bluestar looked at me.

"Save the clans." Firestar finished. The dream went away and I was swept into darkness.

I woke up shaking and Ravenshade murmured, "Are you ok, you seem scared." I nodded quickly.

The day went by quickly and I didn't want to sleep. Of course, I did. I had a dream again, this time they said to meet other cats by fortress. I knew what the meant the next morning.

I saw my clan, my beloved kits and Ravenshade, frozen. Looking terrified. They weren't breathing and they had no emotion. I saw Littleblossom, though. She was sill sleeping, so I woke her. I told her of my dreams and she said she was having the same ones. I thought hard about what happened, everything I loved was gone. I had to _become the feared._

 **So, there's chapter 1! Hope you liked it, it's more like the introductory chapter, so it will get more intense in the next one. If you want, you could guess what the 'feared' is** _ **hint, hint.**_ **But keep leaving names and reviews and chapter 2 should come out soon!**


End file.
